<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marriage proposal by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071909">Marriage proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Erede dei troll [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La proposta di matrimonio tra Anna e Kristoff.<br/>Scritta sentendo: Frozen 2 - Deleted Song I Wanna Get This Right; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfg85f7VJo4.<br/>Scritto per: We are out for prompt.<br/>Prompt: Disney, Anna/Kristoff: Kristoff non ha mai avuto una ragazza, e nella sua vita ha a malapena sentito nominare le parole "San Valentino". Questo è il suo primo San Valentino con Anna, ed è disperato. <br/>Se vuoi una canzone come ispirazione ti consiglio Get This Right, tagliata da Frozen II.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Erede dei troll [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1044300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marriage proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marriage proposal</p><p> </p><p>L’intero giardino era illuminato da delle lanterne, alcune appese ai rami del salice piangente che sovrastava i due fidanzati.</p><p>“Non c’è caldo qui?” domandò Kristoff, passandosi l’indice tra il collo e il colletto umidi di sudore.</p><p>“Non ne ho idea” rispose Anna, serrando le ginocchia. Si teneva con entrambe le mani alla panchina di marmo su cui era accomodata. “Non trovi che tutto questo sia così romantico?” domandò.</p><p>“<em>Eeeeh… ah</em>… Sì, ecco… Sembra davvero<em>… erh</em>… romantico” esalò Kristoff, gesticolando.</p><p>&lt; Non che io abbia mai avuto una ragazza. Né sappia cosa è veramente romantico. Le donne non sono certo come le femmine troll! Cioè, è tutto così diverso.</p><p>Questo è il primo San Valentino che festeggio con lei cercando di rispettare delle tradizioni umane. Anzi, mi sono anche vestito da principe e… sto soffocando! &gt; rifletté.</p><p>Anna lo guardò con un sorriso innamorato, aveva gli occhi liquidi.</p><p>Kristoff si grattò la testa con la mano e le porse una confezione colma di cioccolatini.</p><p>Anna afferrò la scatola e se la posò sulle ginocchia, iniziando a mangiarne uno dietro l’altro, sporcandosi le labbra di cioccolata.</p><p>“Io… volevo chiederti… qualcosa…” esalò Kristoff.</p><p>“Sì!” gridò Anna, sgranando gli occhi eccitata. Si voltò di scatto, arrossendo. “… Voglio dire… va bene”. Strinse le mani tra loro, facendo un mezzo sorriso.</p><p>Kristoff la guardò, rigido, con le narici dilatate.</p><p>“Ecco… io… è così giusto, ma così difficile… Insomma, vedi…” farfugliò.</p><p>Anna batté le palpebre con aria confusa, posando accanto a sé la confezione di cioccolatini.</p><p>Kristoff si alzò in piedi, afferrò un intero roseto e, graffiandosi la pelle con le spine, la raggiunse. S’inginocchiò e glielo porse.</p><p>Anna staccò una rosa rossa, con poco gambo, e se la mise tra i capelli agghindati, sorridendogli.</p><p>“So che rispetto a me c’è di meglio, ma io non avrei potuto fare una scelta migliore. Tu sei la persona più speciale della mia vita, mia regina” sussurrò Kristoff. Si cercò nelle tasche e impallidì, non trovando l’anello.</p><p>&lt; Oh no! Anche questa! Ho provato ad accendere le candele nel pomeriggio e sono andato a fuoco.</p><p>Pensavo che finita la faccenda di Elsa tutto si sarebbe magicamente sistemato, ed invece no! Continuo a confondermi e a sudare. Lo so che lei è il mio Nord, la mia intera vita, la mia stella polare.</p><p>Però io sono un tale imbranato.</p><p>Volevo farle una serenata e ho fatto saltare tutte le corde dello strumento. Avevo persino intenzione di portarla al lago, ma non so nuotare &gt; pensò. Si alzò, sospirando, posando a terra il roseto.</p><p>Anna si sfilò la rosa dai capelli e s’inginocchiò, porgendogliela.</p><p>“Kristoff… Vuoi sposarmi?” domandò.</p><p>Kristoff la prese in braccio e gridò: “Sì!”.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>